Easter Problems
by Seven Starz
Summary: Easter always bring hope to everyone. That is, everyone except Rose. She has a serious problem, and she doesn't think hope can fix it.


**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. QUEEN ROWLING DOES.**

* * *

Rose glanced out the rain-stained car window and watched as the city lights flew by. It was Easter again. One of the blasted holidays Rose hates. The painted eggs, the bunnies, they all bothered her. And to top it all of, it was raining.

"Are we there yet?" Hugo asked.

"Not yet, Hugo." Ron said, from the driver's seat.

"I'm starving." He continued complaining.

"Hugo, we just left the house ten minutes ago." Hermione replied.

"Mom, he's just excited to see his cousins," Rose said. Her mom raised her eyebrows.

"And you're not?" Hermione asked. Rose shrugged.

"I hate Easter." Rose replied.

"You what!?" Hugo said, a little too loudly.

"I hate Easter." Rose said again. "What's so bad about it?"

"Everything!" Hugo answered. "One does not simply hate Easter!" Rose shrugged again.

"Well, I do." Rose said as she turned back to the rain-stained window.

"Well, you shouldn't. . ." Hugo let his voice trail off before he launched into a lecture of why you shouldn't hate Easter. It included fluffy, white bunnies, colorful, painted eggs, and Easter egg hunts. The top three reasons why Rose hates Easter.

"Can you not talk about bunnies, please?" Rose but in, a little impatient.

"A little touchy on the subject, big sister?" Hugo asked, sneering. Rose didn't answer, she just frowned, turned back to the window, and continued sulking. Only to be interrupted by the voice of her father finally saying "We're here." Rose was the first out of the car, but the last inside the Potters' apartment. When she entered, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. The whole of the Potters' living room was decorated for Easter.

There were eggs here and there, including the umbrella stand, which was occupied by a purple egg the size of a baby cat, and bunnies everywhere. Bunny pillows, bunny cookies, stuffed bunnies, and an actual bunny in James Potter's arms. He looked up just as Rose took off her jacket.

"Hello there dear cousins," James said. "Come and join us."

"Hmph. Yeah, right." Hugo said, taking a seat in between Albus and Lily, who were seated around James. "Rosie posie here is in an exceptionally bad mood." At that, everyone in the room turned to look at her, including the adults.

"Why is that Rose?" Harry asked. "I know I'm not going to have a sulking Weasley in my apartment."

"Harry!" Ginny protested, gently hitting him in the arm.

"Ignore her. She's been like that even in the car." Ron muttered. Then, raising his voice to say "So, Harry, where's the food? I'm starving." then disappearing into the Potters' kitchen.

"You might want to talk to her. She already told me why she hates Easter, and it has something to do with boys." Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear, before following Harry and Ron.

"C'mon Rose, I want to show you something." Ginny said, before heading for the guest room. Rose grumbled, and reluctantly followed.

The guest room was nothing fancy. Just a single bed, a desk, a bathroom, a window overlooking the city, a set of drawers, and a closet. Ginny rummaged through the closet until she found a box. It was sort of like a chest, only one-fourth of it, with carvings at its corners and a lock. Then, Ginny pulled out a ring that hung around her neck by a bronze chain. It was a little rusty, and looked small enough to fit in the lock. She unlocked it, but didn't open it. Instead, she handed it to Rose.

"Here," she said. "I used to always hate Easter, for no apparent reason, until Harry gave this to me." Rose opened the box, only to find another box inside, but a little smaller. She took it out and opened the smaller box, only to find another box, even smaller than the one before it. Again she took it out, and opened it. Another box. She opened it again. Another box. Then another. By this time Rose was getting frustrated. The seventh, and last box, was about the size of one's palm. Rose opened it, to find a bronze ring planted inside it. The ring had carvings around it, carvings that looked like vines, and a ruby placed on top of the end of the vine.

Rose took it out, and found a letter underneath.

_Ginny, _

_Will you be my one and only Easter bunny forever? _

_Love,_

_Harry_

"He gave this to you?" Rose asked, finally over her awe.

"Yep, he was sweating all over when he gave this to me." Ginny said, smiling, the memory fresh in her mind.

"He proposed to you on Easter?" Rose continued.

"Yes, yes he did. And you know why?" Ginny said. "So Easter will be my favorite holiday."

"Hmph. Nice. I doubt Scorpius will ever do this to me." Rose muttered.

"Scorpius? Scorpius _Malfoy_?" Ginny asked, disbelieving. Rose's face started to match the color of her hair.

"Oh, damn. I shouldn't have said that. Oh damn," Rose groaned. She put her head in her hands, and knocked over the box. If it weren't for Ginny's quidditch reflexes, then it would have fallen on the floor.

"Be careful. That is mahogany!" Ginny said.** {A/N: I spy a Hunger Games XD}**

"Sorry," Rose sighed. "It's just...Have you ever wanted to be noticed by a boy?"

Ginny looked taken aback, for a moment, but the expression vanished just as it had appeared. "As a matter of fact, yes, i did."

"Really?" Rose's expression lighted up a bit.

"Of course! I wanted Harry to noticed me." Ginny replied.

"Really?" Rose said. Now it was her turn to look at her Aunt in disbelief. "What did you do? I mean, to get Harry to notice you."

"Well, I went looking for the Chamber of Secrets and got possessed by Tom riddle..." Rose's eyes went wide. "I'm just kidding!" said Ginny, laughing a bit. "I tried to be someone else and dated several boys, like Michael Corner, and Dean Thomas. But i'm not saying you should change, no. Or date other boys just to get Scorpius to notice you."

"Oh," was all Rose managed to say. She could feel her heart shattering. "Well, then how do i get Scorpius to notice me?"

Ginny smiled. "Just be yourself."

* * *

**THE END. **

**Okay, that's it. Please review because I feel like I did something wrong...**

**Remember, reviews make Rose feel better ;-) **

**And don't worry, i don't bite. Usually. **

**- Marsa a.k.a. Syanna**


End file.
